


The 4th Magic Knight?!

by Egyptian_Queen



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptian_Queen/pseuds/Egyptian_Queen
Summary: This story is for anyone who ever wished they could go to Cephiro themselves, interact with the characters, or potentially make a difference in that world! It will include all the characters you know and love, and hopefully enough twists and turns to keep it interesting. The outcome will be based purely on YOUR decisions.Do you have what it takes to join up with Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu and bring peace to this foreign land?





	The 4th Magic Knight?!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to replace any (Y/N) you see with your name! This story is about your adventures!

~*Introduction*~

“You know what, I’m close enough..” You stated quickly, hoping against hope that you didn’t sound like a total scaredy-cat. Your schoolmates thankfully were too busy taking in the sights to really pay you much heed, not that you could blame them. It wasn’t every day that you got the chance to survey the cityscape of Tokyo from one of it’s most prominent towers.

In fact, it seemed like every school in the area had descended upon Tokyo Tower, the colorful uniforms denoting the separate schools merging together like some rainbow-inspired tapestry. You tried not to stare for too long at any of the other tour groups, opting to look back over the railing you’d refused to near moments ago. 

The air felt cooler up here, and you smiled as the wind brushed against your face and mildly tousled your orange-tinted bangs. As far as heights went, this wasn’t all that bad, you know, so long at you couldn’t really look down at the pavement below. Easing up, you leaned against a portion of the tower and let your mind slip into a daydream. You envisioned yourself with a pair of brilliant wings, soaring high above the clouds. Your mind was always going off on some adventure of it’s own, fantasy was more interesting than reality after-all and just because you had an aversion to heights it didn’t mean that you wanted that fear to define you. Nope, if you had your own wings, you’d have nothing to fear from gravity or the horror of dropping so many stories downward toward your doom.

“(Y/N)! Earth to (Y/N)!” Your best friend Chieko shouted. Snapping back to the moment, you looked at her blankly, wondering just how long she’d been standing there shouting in your face.

“Huh? What is it? What did you need Chieko?” Saying the first thing that came to mind prompted an exasperated huff from your friend, and giggles from the other three girls in your party. 

“I was ASKing,” She overemphasized the first syllable to stress the point that she really didn’t like repeating herself. “If you were done looking up here, and if you wanted to go check out the gift shop?”

“Oh, I.. I’m not sure. What did Ayako, Maki, and Hisae say?” You glanced over Chieko’s shoulder begging the other girls to bail you out with your expression. It was too little avail as Chieko clamped a hand to your shoulder and pressed you back into the tower you’d been leaning on before.

“I’m asking you.” But she relented and decided to catch you up to speed. “Ayako was all for going to the gift shop, Hisae wanted to go chasing after that guy from that prep school,” Not being able to help herself, Chieko leaned in and waggled her eyebrows,”You know the one, the guy with the piercing green eyes, the smooth voice, and smoking bod who ALMOST.. almost sat next to you when we took that bus the other day? If you ask me, he’s totally into you...” Then she whispered, “Just don’t tell Hisae.. I think she’s got a crush on him.”

You felt a fluttering in the pit of your stomach that wanted you to pipe up and protest Chieko’s “theory” here and now. Sharing a seat on the bus didn’t mean you were destined to end up together- apparently you weren’t the only one delving into fantasyland- but she cut you off. 

“AND... Maki wanted to stay here. So as you can see... it’s all tied up. ‘Cept for chasing after that guy, but if you decide to go that route, I’ll change my vote.” Chieko finished with a cheeky grin. Something about her math was off, but you didn’t argue with it. You had a feeling that no matter which option you picked, Chieko would go along with it. She just wanted an answer. “Well..?” She prompted impatiently. Chieko was always this way. In fact, if she hadn’t been pushy like this, you likely never would have met in the first place.

Decision Time!: 

Agree with Chieko and Ayako, and head to the gift shop?

Go along with Hisae, and stalk that unwitting prep school boy?

Go with Maki’s decision to remain at the top of the tower for a little while longer?

Or decide to bail on your friends entirely, and try to leave the tower undetected?

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, and I hope you enjoyed it. I realize it's off to a slow start but please bare with it as the story progresses! Also, since I'm fairly new to this site, I was wondering should you list all the characters that are going to be in it from the start, or add them as they arrive? I'm not really sure. Thanks for any feedback or comments!


End file.
